Sinônimo de Perversão
by TaXXTi
Summary: Existem fatos, entretanto, algumas vezes desejamos que as coisas terminem de forma diferente. O desejo de que terminasse da melhor forma possível. 3SOME - SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Sinônimo de Perversão**

Por: TaXXTi

FIC ESCRITA ESPECIALMENTE PARA O CassBoy

**Alerta: 3some slash - **Três homens lindos e extremamente gostosos se pegando. Se não gosta, use o "X" no canto superior direito.

Spin-off do Capítulo 17 de Sinônimo de Problema. É altamente recomendável ler Sinônimo de Problema para entender perfeitamente. Maaaaas se você está com preguiça e procurando apenas um 3some para ler, o que importa o enredo? (Sem hipocrisia)

**Sinopse:** Existem fatos, entretanto, algumas vezes desejamos que as coisas terminem de forma diferente. O desejo de que terminasse da melhor forma possível.

**Beta: **AnarcoGirl (Que se ofereceu para betar sem nenhum interesse, como o de ler em primeira mão... =D) - Obrigada, amore.

Poderia ser outro dia de estudos qualquer. Misha e Jared estavam na sala, com livros e papeis espalhados pelo chão, pelo sofá e sobre a mesa. Na mesa da cozinha, existiam duas caixas de pizza vazias e algumas garrafas de cerveja com poucas gotas no fundo. O apartamento de Misha tinha virado o principal ponto de estudos.

No momento, ler, escrever ou qualquer outra coisa do tipo estava em segundo plano. Após comerem duas pizzas sozinhos, precisavam de algum tempo para a digestão. Cada um ocupava um espaço nos sofás, praticamente jogados.

- Estou no efeito jiboia. – Falou Misha, passando a não na altura do estômago.

- Efeito o quê? – Jared perguntou já esperando algum gracejo.

- Efeito jiboia... Parece que eu sou uma jiboia que comeu um bezerro inteiro. Vou precisar de uma semana pra fazer a digestão.

Jared riu com a piadinha cretina, mas poderia dizer que estava na mesma situação. Nada que alguns minutos de conversa não resolvessem. Por sorte, o metabolismo deles era muito mais rápido que o do animal em questão. Ficaram vários minutos entre piadas. Misha tinha desatado sua veia cômica e Jared não conseguia parar de rir. Teria muita sorte se não tivesse uma indigestão.

Passada a euforia, retornaram aos estudos, ainda que tudo fosse muito mais vagaroso.

O som de chaves na porta da sala tirou a concentração dos dois alunos. Observaram enquanto Jensen entrava e trancava novamente a porta.

- Mas que alunos mais aplicados! – Jensen ironizou a cena que já se tornava muito comum.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Jen? – Misha questionou, estranhando a aparição repentina.

- O que? Eu não posso mais vir ao seu apartamento?

- Guarda a ferradura, cavalinho. Só estou perguntando, pois quando nós te chamamos você disse que não viria – Misha estava bem calmo apesar do tom usado por Jensen.

- Hum... Eu precisava sair. Estava muito ansioso. Não consegui me concentrar em nada. – Aproximou-se pegando alguns papéis jogados. – Oi, Jared.

Jared apenas deu um sorriso amarelo em resposta. O olhar do moreno denunciava a irritação que sentia. Se não fosse por Misha e por estar na casa dele, com certeza já teria dado uns bons socos naquele cretino e lhe tirado aquele sorrisinho do rosto.

- Você já comeu, Jen? Não sobrou pizza, mas tem sorvete no congelador.

- Já almocei, Mi. Obrigado. – Jensen continuava a encarar Jared, desafiando-o.

- Não importa. Você quer sorvete, sim! – Misha puxou Jensen pelo braço, levando-o para a cozinha.

Chegando em um lugar "seguro", Misha soltou o loiro.

- Você é foda, Jen! Se você vai ficar por aqui, é melhor se comportar – Apesar de irritado, Misha ainda mantinha seu tom de voz baixo.

- Mas eu não estou fazendo nada... – Só faltava uma auréola para Jensen, pois aquela era quase a personificação de um anjo na Terra.

- Cínico! – Misha riu da encenação, sendo acompanhado logo em seguida por Jensen, que não conseguiu manter a postura.

- Fica tranquilo, Misha. Eu vou me comportar. Prometo. – Uma piscada de olho selou o trato.

Enquanto conversavam, Misha serviu uma mais que generosa quantia de sorvete para Jensen, entregando a taça logo em seguida.

- Esse sorvete é para nós três comermos juntos? – Jensen perguntou com uma malícia implícita.

- Não. É pra te manter ocupado por bastante tempo. Quem sabe assim você não arruma confusão.

- Você é um amor, Misha. – Da malícia, Jensen passou para o sarcasmo.

- Agora senta naquele sofá e come bem devagarinho e quietinho. – Misha empurrou Jensen em direção a sala enquanto guardava o resto do sorvete no refrigerador.

- Você sabe que eu não sei comer sorvete quietinho, Misha. – Jensen falou enquanto caminhava e ria. Misha nem se deu ao trabalho de responder.

Sentado no sofá, Jensen ficou com seu sorvete enquanto Misha e Jared sentavam-se no chão, em volta da mesa e retomavam os estudos.

Poucos minutos mais tarde, Jensen sentou-se ao lado de Misha, mostrando-se interessado na matéria. Continuava comendo o sorvete, que já estava parcialmente derretido. Misha e Jared continuavam discutindo o assunto sem se preocupar com a presença do loiro, que apenas observa atento e calado.

- Esse sorvete é tão bom, Misha. Você deveria provar. – Jensen disse, enquanto puxava o rosto do moreno, para beijá-lo.

Imediatamente, Misha franziu o cenho. O que Jensen pensava que estava fazendo? Mas o loiro tinha razão. Aquele sorvete estava realmente fabuloso.

Jensen sorriu em meio ao beijo, um sorriso vitorioso. Aquela era a prova definitiva que Misha era incapaz de resistir ao seu charme. Abriu os olhos e observou que Jared estava completamente sem reação.

Aproveitando-se da situação, o loiro passou a mão pela nuca de Misha tornado o beijo mais intenso e muito mais possessivo. Misha era sua propriedade e já havia passado da hora de Jared saber disso. Mantendo os olhos abertos, o loiro desafiava o mais alto.

Misha tentou se desvencilhar do beijo de Jensen, assim que lembrou-se que tinha outro convidado. Foi um movimento em vão, pois quanto mais resistia, mais Jensen se empenhava.

Jared, por sua vez, também mantinha o olhar firme e encarava Jensen. Refletiu por um momento e lembrou-se de como aquele beijo podia ter um efeito devastador. Tinha experimentado quando o loiro selara aquele acordo - que não estava sendo cumprido. E se Jensen podia quebrar o acordo, ele iria mostrar-lhe que também tinha força. Levantou-se e foi engatinhando até os dois. Parou ao lado de Misha, observando melhor a cena.

Percebendo a aproximação do moreno, Misha abriu os olhos estranhando. Jared estava ao seu lado, com a cabeça inclinada e uma das sobrancelhas levantadas, como quem analisa alguma coisa. Observou também que Jensen o encarava. Estava no meio de uma batalha épica de olhares.

Jared colocou a mão atrás da cabeça de Jensen e puxou os cabelos dele para trás, fazendo com que soltasse Misha e um gemido de dor. No outro instante, colocou a mão na nuca de Misha, no mesmo lugar onde antes encontrava-se a de Jensen e puxou o moreno menor para outro beijo faminto.

Sem tempo para sequer ordenar os pensamentos, Misha sentiu até mesmo o mundo girar. Ainda nem tinha se recuperado do beijo de Jensen e agora Jared beijava-o com a mesma intensidade, ou até maior. O gosto da saliva de Jared misturava-se com o sabor do sorvete e da saliva de Jensen que permaneciam na sua boca. Era um sabor indescritível e, com certeza, viciante, pois queria muito mais daquilo.

O loiro ficou completamente excitado por Jared ter lhe enfrentado daquela maneira. Ficou observando o beijo e concluiu que tinha um concorrente à altura. Aproveitou que a cabeça de Misha estava levemente virada durante o beijo e começou a lamber o pescoço exposto do seu melhor amigo.

Misha soltou um gemido abafado pelo beijo de Jared quando sentiu a língua quente de Jensen em seu pescoço. O que aqueles dois estavam pensando? Só podiam estar querendo matá-lo. Juntou todas as forças que ainda lhe restavam e empurrou bruscamente seus carrascos, levantando-se rapidamente, como uma presa em fuga.

- Vocês... – Misha nem conseguia falar de tão alterada que estava sua respiração. Inspirou e expirou mais umas três vezes e prosseguiu. - Vocês beberam chá de fita? Ficaram malucos? – Terminou passando a mão pelo pescoço secando o suor que brotava ali.

Jensen sorriu travesso para Jared e pegou novamente o potinho de sorvete que jazia na mesa. Pegou uma boa quantidade colocando tudo na boca sem nenhum cuidado, fazendo com que vários pingos escorressem pela boca.

- Que nada, Misha. Eu só queria te mostrar como o sorvete era bom. Acho que o Jared ficou com vontade também. – Jensen respondeu, passando a língua displicentemente pela boca.

- Realmente delicioso. – Jared completou.

- Sabe de uma coisa, Jay. Acho que esse sorvete ficaria muito melhor com a cobertura que está na geladeira. Por que você não a pega para nós? – Jensen já estava até mesmo íntimo de Jared, permitindo-se chamá-lo pelo apelido. Toda a rivalidade estava se transformando em algo que beneficiasse aos dois.

- Pode esquecer, Jensen. Seu tarado! E onde você pensa que está indo, Jared? – Misha estava chocado com aquela situação. Sentia-se encurralado.

- Apenas vou pegar a calda que o Jensen pediu. – O moreno nem deu atenção ao que Misha falou, como se aquilo fosse uma coisa sem importância.

Jensen aproveitou o momento de confusão de Misha para avançar contra os lábios dele. Assim, Jared poderia voltar com a cobertura.

- Ei, Jensen. Encontrei cobertura de morango e de chocolate. Qual você prefere? – Falou como se estivesse apenas servindo um sorvete qualquer.

Jensen abandonou os lábios de Misha, porém continuou o segurando com o próprio corpo, para evitar que fugisse.

- Não sei, Jay. Cada cobertura combina melhor com um tipo de sorvete, mas no caso, acho que só experimentando as duas poderei me decidir...

Misha sentiu uma corrente elétrica percorrer todo o seu corpo. Sua mente já tinha dado conta do que significava tudo aquilo e protestara. Agora era o seu corpo que se dava conta, e este estava concordando com tudo, em gênero, número e grau. Ter Jensen colado ao seu corpo daquela maneira não facilitava muito as coisas. Ver Jared com aqueles dois tubos de cobertura agravava ainda mais.

- Ah sim! Pode deixar que eu te sirvo. – Jared falou com aquela cara de quem chega a uma conclusão óbvia.

Jensen voltou a beijar os lábios de Misha, enquanto Jared destampava os frascos e derramava uma boa quantidade de calda de chocolate sobre a boca do loiro e do moreno a sua frente.

A calda escorreu pela lateral da boca dos dois, em um convite do destino para que Jared evitasse aquele desperdício. Não sabia o que era melhor: o sabor da calda, o sabor da boca de Misha com calda, o sabor da boca de Jensen com calda, ou o sabor da calda com a boca de Misha e Jensen juntas.

Jensen estendeu a mão e tirou a calda de chocolate da mão de Jared, puxando a cabeça do mesmo, para que abandonasse o beijo. Logo em seguida, abandonou também a boca de Misha e abriu o frasco com a boca, jogando uma boa quantidade de calda de morango no pescoço de Jared.

Misha não esperou o convite de Jensen para provar aquela iguaria tentadora. Antes que o próprio loiro provasse, ele atacou o pescoço de Jared, mostrando que também podia jogar. Enquanto isso, Jensen se ocupava em tirar sua própria camiseta e levantar a camiseta de Misha, fazendo-o interromper aquela sessão de beijos e lambidas apenas para que a camiseta pudesse ser retirada por completo.

O loiro aproveitou a ausência de panos para jogar calda sobre o ombro de Misha, que já se encarregava de tirar a camisa que Jared usava.

Vendo a cobertura que também escorria pelo peito do moreno de olhos azuis, Jared usou a sua cobertura e lambuzou ainda mais o ombro de Misha, chegando a respingar no rosto de Jensen. Logo, o loiro beijava e lambia a parte superior do ombro de Misha e Jared se ocupava com o peito do moreno, desencadeando uma série de gemidos.

Só quando viram que Misha estava limpo é que os parceiros abandonaram sua pele e começaram a beijar-se por cima do ombro do outro, sem deixar que as mãos dessem a devida atenção ao corpo daquele que estava entre eles. Misha aproveitou o intervalo para respirar, para terminar de tirar a camisa de Jared, partindo para retirar a calça também.

Logo, os dois morenos já estavam praticamente sem roupas, restando apenas as cuecas aprisionando suas ereções. Jensen não esperou que os companheiros o ajudassem, retirou suas próprias peças de roupa, para poder sentir o toque direto na pele. As mãos grandes de Jared não demoraram a tocá-lo, satisfazendo sua vontade não expressa em palavras.

- Misha… - Jensen puxou o queixo do moreno, requisitando sua atenção. – Podemos apresentar o seu quarto para o Jared?

- De jeito nenhum você vai entrar no meu quarto com essas coberturas, Jensen.

- Deixa de ser chato, Misha! – Jensen fez um muxoxo.

- Vocês vão ficar aí brigando, mesmo? – Jared já estava a meio caminho do quarto, despejando uma boa quantidade de cobertura na boca.

Jensen deixou Misha, acompanhando Jared em direção ao quarto de Misha, tais quais duas crianças aprontando.

Os olhos cor de safira apenas acompanharam as duas crianças que saíram correndo, armadas com dois frascos de cobertura melada que iriam sujar o seu quarto, seu precioso quarto. Balançou a cabeça negativamente rendendo-se. Olhando para baixo, percebeu que tinha problemas mais urgentes para resolver do que a sujeira da cobertura.

Ao chegar ao quarto, viu Jensen e Jared esfregando-se em sua cama, com os corpos completamente melados com cobertura. Aquilo era uma provocação em todos os sentidos.

- Vai ficar aí parado? – Jensen provocava-o passando a língua suavemente no pescoço de Jared.

Subjugado por aquela cena, Misha não resistiu. Engatinhou pela cama procurando uma boa posição, apesar de parecer que qualquer posição seria ótima, desde que estivesse próximo aos dois que se beijavam. Optou por ficar atrás de Jensen, que gemia mais convidativamente.

A fricção dos corpos produzia calor e gemidos incontidos, ansiosos por toques mais íntimos.

- Esperem. Esperem! – Jensen interrompia o momento novamente.

- Caralho, Jensen! O que foi agora? – Jared se irritava com a interrupção desta vez.

- Eu esqueci uma coisa. Esperem aí!

- Não, Jensen. Vamos até a padaria enquanto você não volta. – Misha completou com sarcasmo.

Jensen riu e saiu do quarto. Não esperava que os dois fossem a lugar algum mesmo. Muito pelo contrário, esperava que os dois estivessem bem agarradinhos quando ele voltasse.

Poucos segundos foram suficientes para o retorno de Jensen. Ele voltava com o pote de sorvete, duas colheres e um grande sorriso sacana.

- Você disse que o sorvete iria me manter ocupado por muito tempo.

Misha riu com o comentário. Fazia sentido, pois cobertura não é nada sem sorvete. Tentou chegar até o pote, mas Jensen se afastou.

- Você fique aí quietinho! Eu tenho outros planos para o geladinho. – Jensen colocou o pote de sorvete sobre o criado mudo e foi até o guarda-roupa. – Eu sabia que um dia vocês ainda iriam ter utilidade. – Jensen pensava alto.

Curiosos com a movimentação de Jensen, Misha e Jared voltaram as atenções para o loiro que vinha com três gravatas nas mãos.

- Vamos jogar! – Jensen falou balançando as gravatas.

- O que…? – Misha não teve muito tempo para pensar, quando viu Jensen pulando em sua direção e amarrando uma de suas mãos na cabeceira da cama. – O que pens…

Misha foi calado por um beijo de Jensen. O peso do corpo do loiro, somado ao beijo e aos movimentos evitavam qualquer tipo de pensamento coerente e qualquer possibilidade de sequer cogitar alguma resistência. Jared apenas observava a cena, aguardando seu desenrolar.

Após amarrar ambas as mãos de Misha, Jensen usou a última gravata como venda, utilizando outro tecido para cobrir bem o par de olhos azuis, voltando-se para Jared logo em seguida.

- Vamos jogar, Jared. Cuidaremos do Misha e ele deve adivinhar quem está tocando-o.

- Isso não é justo, Jensen. Vocês se conhecem há anos e devem conhecer cada toque um do outro.

- E quem disse que o jogo tem que ser justo? Ele precisa apenas ser divertido. – Dito isso, Jensen puxou Jared para um beijo intenso.

Misha podia ouvir o som do beijo e das respirações. Sem saber o motivo de ser a "vítima" do jogo, ele tentava apreciar, mas estava ficando impaciente.

- Não é por nada, mas eu acho que o jogo deveria começar. – Misha comentava desinteressadamente.

Jared e Jensen riram, olhando um para o outro. Era hora de começar.

- Vamos sair da cama. Assim ele não pode nos identificar pelo lado que estamos. – Jared sugeriu, sendo prontamente atendido por Jensen.

Afastaram-se da cama e Jensen ofereceu que Jared começasse.

Jared foi em silêncio até o pote de sorvete, usando uma das colheres para pegar uma quantidade generosa e colocar sobre a barriga de Misha. O moreno soltou um gemido quando sentiu o creme gelado contra a pele aquecida. A sensação logo foi esquecida quando sentiu o contraste da língua quente de seu torturador. Aquela língua movimentava-se, fazendo com que parte do sorvete também se deslocasse, espalhando a sensação por outros pontos da pele. Aos poucos o gelo ia se dissipando, deixando a pele levemente anestesiada, mas ainda suscetível ao toque da boca, que ainda espalhava alguns beijos pela região. Quando Misha esperava mais alguma coisa, sentiu seu parceiro se afastando.

- Ah, não… Não… - Misha se lamentou.

- Quem foi Misha? – Jensen perguntou.

- Porra! Como é que eu vou saber? Não quero mais brincar! Vamos logo com isso!

- Não seja estraga prazer, Misha. Adivinhe! – Jared interviu.

– Eu acho que foi o Jensen. - Misha bufou.

Jensen e Jared riram, enquanto o loiro fazia um sinal de silêncio para Jared. O silêncio incomodou Misha.

- Quem foi? – Perguntou Misha, impaciente.

- No final, Misha. Somente no final. – Jensen falou e foi pegar a cobertura. Despejou o líquido sobre o peito de Misha, fazendo um ziguezague até o limite que a cueca ainda impunha.

Dando beijos, mordidas e lambidas, Jensen ia limpando toda a cobertura, sem deixar um único vestígio. Misha gemia quando a língua do loiro, mesmo não sabendo a quem pertencia, tocava em partes sensíveis do seu corpo, até que o movimento cessou novamente. Jensen afastava-se, indo se juntar novamente a Jared que o recebeu com um beijo.

- Porra! – Misha xingou, exasperado. – Foi o Jared! - Respondeu sem pensar. Só queria que aquilo terminasse de uma vez.

Jensen pediu novamente a vez. Se era para deixar Misha confuso, eles estavam cooperando muito bem.

O loiro foi até o criado mudo, pegou o pote de sorvete e colocou-o sobre o abdômen de Misha. Com as mãos livres, retirou vagarosamente a cueca de Misha. O moreno gemeu em antecipação.

Ackles posicionou-se sobre as coxas de Misha, pegou o sorvete com uma colher e colocou-o na boca. Engoliu parte do sorvete, mas não antes que o creme resfriasse sua boca por inteiro e então colocou seu plano em prática.

Misha gemeu e se contorceu quando sentiu aquela boca gelada chupando-o sem cerimônia. Os gemidos ficaram altos e a respiração de Misha completamente descompassada. Aquilo era demais para qualquer um. Não havia como tentar pensar, muito menos adivinhar quem estava fazendo aquilo, mas estava, definitivamente, maravilhoso. Subindo e descendo, Misha pode ir sentindo a boca se aquecer, enquanto seu próprio sangue fervia.

Jensen, vendo que o jogo não poderia continuar, saiu de cima de Misha, sem deixar de chupá-lo, pegou outra colher de sorvete e olhou para Jared, convidando-o a se juntar a eles. Jared, que antes estava deliciando-se com a cena, não poderia fazer desfeita para tal convite. Servido por Jensen, o moreno também comeu o sorvete e se juntou ao loiro.

O cérebro de Misha quase se desintegrou quando ele sentiu os dois lambendo-o. Um lado quente e o outro frio. Se havia um dia perfeito para conhecer o céu, o dia era esse. Aquelas duas línguas estavam o levando a um patamar de prazer que ele nunca havia imaginado. Tal momento não poderia durar muito mais, pois Misha já estava em seu limite, entretanto, os dois não pararam até conseguir seu objetivo. Sentiram o moreno derramar seu líquido entre suas bocas e continuaram lambendo até que não restasse nada, beijando-se logo em seguida.

Jensen removeu a venda de Misha, enquanto o moreno recuperava-se um pouco.

- Você errou, Misha. – Jensen chamou sua atenção.

Misha tentava voltar ao mundo real.

- Você perdeu. – Jensen deitou-se ao lado de Misha, murmurando em seu ouvido e esfregando seu corpo contra o dele.

- Eu perdi? – O moreno perguntou entre uma respiração e outra.

- Você perdeu. – Jared confirmou, deitando-se do outro lado e fazendo o mesmo que Jensen. Aproveitou também para colocar o pote de sorvete sobre o criado novamente.

- E qual é o castigo? - Misha perguntou interessado.

- O castigo é ser bonzinho e deixar a gente se divertir.

- Você não vale nada, Jensen. – Misha concluiu.

Jensen riu, como se aquilo fosse um grande elogio. Passou por cima do corpo de Misha, buscando os lábios de Jared.

Ter aqueles dois se beijando a milímetros de seu rosto, já era um castigo muito pior na visão de Misha. Eles não deixavam o moreno se aproximar e beijavam-se e acariciavam-se, como se não estivessem sendo observados por aquele par de olhos azuis pidões. Misha tentava a todo custo soltar as amarras, que já estavam ficando frouxas de tanto serem movimentadas.

Vendo que ele não ficaria preso por mais muito tempo, Jared decidiu soltar as amarras. Agora Misha poderia se movimentar, mesmo que ainda fosse o perdedor.

- Isso não vale… - Jensen reclamou.

- Vale, sim. Você disse que o objetivo do jogo era se divertir, então vamos deixar o Misha se divertir também. – Jared respondeu a altura. A rivalidade entre aqueles dois não terminaria nunca.

Aproveitando a deixa, Misha virou-se para beijar Jared. Um simples ato que feriu o orgulho de Jensen.

O loiro levantou-se colocando entre os dois e separando-os.

- Já chega. Vamos deixar algumas coisas claras. – Jensen não parecia nada feliz agora. – E você fica quieto, Misha. Cansei da brincadeira. Jared, o Misha é meu e se você quiser se divertir vai ter que seguir as minhas regras, pois o playground é _meu_. Se alguém pode comer o Misha, esse alguém sou eu e se quiser participar da brincadeira, pode fazer o que quiser comigo, mas nele, só eu toco!

Misha e Jared ficaram boquiabertos com a mudança repentina do loiro. Que Jensen era temperamental eles já sabiam, só não imaginavam até que ponto.

- Então... Vamos continuar com a brincadeira? – Jensen continuou, sorrindo.

Jared levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição. Aquele era um daqueles momentos em que se lembrava da frase: "O médico mandou não contrariar".

- Você tem problemas, sabia? – Misha falou abraçando o loiro por trás e acariciando sua ereção, para lembrá-lo que tinha outras prioridades. – Mas tudo bem. Nós vamos jogar pelas "suas" regras.

O que Jensen não pôde ver foi a piscadela que Misha deu para Jared. Uma coisa que a convivência trazia era o pleno entendimento e as táticas para contornar esse tipo de imprevisto.

O moreno de olhos verdes atacou o pescoço de Jensen, enquanto ajudava Misha a se desfazer da última peça de roupa do loiro. Aquele era um ótimo método para domar a fera. Tudo que Jensen pode fazer foi sentir seu corpo sendo acariciado por dois pares de mãos, apertado, arranhado, beijado e mordido. Misha encarregou-se de manipular uma parte mais sensível do corpo de Jensen e durante esse evento, Jensen ajudou Jared a livrar-se da boxer justa que ainda o aprisionava.

Misha pediu licença para Jared e empurrou Jensen, fazendo cair de frente sobre o colchão.

- Pode fazer o que quiser com ele agora, Jay. – Misha provocou, adorando ver a reação de ambos.

Jared colocou-se entre as pernas de Jensen, puxando-o pela cintura. Esfregava-se nele gemendo e arrancando gemidos contrariados de Jensen. Enquanto isso, Misha ofereceu dois dedos para Jared chupar.

Misha não esperou muito e retirou os dedos da boca de Jared, fazendo com que Jared se afastasse para que ele pudesse fazer sua parte. Acariciou a entrada de Jensen, introduzindo dois dedos sem pressa. Queria fazer o loiro sofrer um pouco também. E, inspirado por Misha, Jared fez com que o companheiro chupasse um de seus dedos, acompanhando-o rapidamente na caricia que estava deixando seu companheiro problemático ainda mais louco. Já Jensen, sentia os dois acariciando corpo e rebolava buscando mais contato, sem nenhum pudor.

Não aguentando mais, Jared deu um beijo em Misha, como um pedido mudo que foi entendido rapidamente. Os dedos deixaram a entrada de Jensen, logo sendo preenchida pela ereção de Jared.

A paciência já estava esgotada para movimentos lentos. Jared estocava Jensen com firmeza enquanto continuava beijando Misha. O loiro ainda tentou se tocar, sentindo sua ereção abandonada, mas foi impedido por Misha, que tinha outros planos. Os corpos se chocavam com violência, entretanto não havia lugar para dor, apenas prazer. Logo, Jared derramou-se dentro de Jensen, em um orgasmo que quase o tirou de órbita, estocando-o profundamente e diminuindo progressivamente a velocidade. Saiu de dentro do loiro, jogando-se sobre a cama.

Não esperando qualquer reação de Jensen, Misha virou-o e o empurrou sobre a cama, fazendo com que ele caísse com as costas no colchão, ao lado de Jared que respirava pesadamente. Passou uma das pernas para a lateral do corpo de Jensen, que viu, finalmente, quais eram os planos de Misha, sorrindo em seguida.

Misha abaixou-se e deu um longo beijo em Jensen, apenas para provocar um pouco mais o loiro, e antes que ele protestasse, pegou a ereção do loiro para posicioná-la em sua própria entrada.

- Não… Você vai se machucar assim… - Jensen tentou impedi-lo, mas foi inútil.

Todas as estrelas caíram quando Jensen sentiu seu membro ser envolvido pela entrada quente e apertada de Misha. Apesar de baixar o corpo devagar, era possível ver a expressão de dor de Misha.

Jensen levou a mão até o rosto do amigo e acariciou em uma demonstração de afeto e preocupação. Aquela era a cena mais linda que Jared já havia presenciado entre os dois. Não havia como competir com aquilo. Teria que se contentar em brincar pelas regras de Jensen. O loiro era dono de muito mais do que apenas o "playground" ali.

Misha cavalgava Jensen com cuidado e à medida que a dor ia dando lugar ao prazer, ele aumentava a velocidade dos movimentos. Para tirar ainda mais a sanidade de Jensen, Jared puxou seu rosto para beijá-lo.

Jensen mal conseguia se conter, perdido entre os beijos de Jared e Misha sobre ele. Praticamente por instinto, acariciou o membro de seus dois companheiros que já estavam despertos. O som dos gemidos soava como música, uma música estranha e sem compasso, mas completamente agradável de ouvir.

Em poucos minutos, os três chegaram ao seu ápice, gozando da brincadeira no sentido mais pervertido da palavra.

Deitaram-se lado a lado, cada um perdido em seu momento, acalmando as respirações e a frequência cardíaca.

Aquela era, com certeza, a melhor mistura de sorvete e cobertura que já tinham experimentado em toda a sua vida. Olharam para o lado e viram que ainda havia bastante cobertura. Talvez quando a energia voltasse… E ela logo voltaria.

Recompensado o CassBoy após quase matá-lo do coração após uma "crise hipoglicemia" HWuahwuawhAWUHAWUAWHUAW

Está completa a Trilogia SDP! Sinônimo de Problema (incompleta), Sinônimo de Perdição (do CassBoy e AnarcoGirl) e, finalmente, Sinônimo de Perversão.

Agradecimento especial para a AnarcoGirl, que apesar do trabalho, estudo e AnarcoBoy, ficou se preocupando em entregar a fic betada. Um anjinho! Não sei o que seria de mim sem a boa vontade das minhas (e meu - Não esqueci você! xD) Betas. *_*

O que acharam do meu primeiro 3some? Preciso de avaliações, pois ainda tenho mais um para escrever. xD

Beijooooos =****


	2. Agradecimento

Eu sei que SDP3 estava marcada como concluída, mas gostaria de compartilhar mais uma coisa:

http : / twitpic . com / 584znk (basta tirar os espaços do link)

Gostaria de agradecer de todo coração àqueles que deixaram reviews. Vocês são a maior motivação de um autor e se deixam reviews é porque sabem a importância que elas tem e como nos fazem sentir bem.

Um agradecimento muito especial para:** Mary Spn , Kuchiki Rukia.13, LiaCollins, Carol Camui, piper winchester, dominic84, CassBoy, CassGirl 4Ever, CastielTheAngel e AnarcoGirl** (que eu sei que o ff . net conspirou contra você). TODOS VOCÊS SÃO UNS AMORES!

Talvez eu comece a compartilhar sempre o status das fics... Vamos ver!

Até a próxima fic superhipermegaperva!

Beijoooos =***


End file.
